leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Adminship/TehAnonymous
So, I've been around the wiki for a while. I revert vandalism, block them, clean up pages, and really want to improve the wiki. I feel that adminship would be a great step forward in that direction. I hope that you feel the same. Support # Green is going to look TERRIBLE on you cookie O_o # Definitely; active, trusted, could use the tools. 23:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # He has helped me many times in the past. Also i personally think lime green is awesome :D 23:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # Might as well, active and trusted. 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # Everyone beats me at making their nominations :/ I think that Teh would be a good admin. I have been gathering things that proves he has the need for months and I am ready to present it. First off he asked for Talon's page to be protected during the time he came out as seen here. He also pointed out a mistake in MediaWiki one time as you can see here. Lastly, back when userpages were sysop protected, he asked a sysop to fix a category on someone's userpage here. He is very trusted and kind and deserves these rights. 01:02, 9/22/2011 # Ur edit is more than enough to be an admin, Cookie. (Note: Ty for the awesome Sig!) [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # dont know why people are calling you cookie? i like broken wire better o.o.....any way i is supporting you for some awesome reason which i havnt thought yetLongDROP # go for it and dat long reasoning was unessecary Tech made me lag D: --LoLisNumbaWan 07:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # Excellent editor. # TehAnonymous has risen up the ranks quite quickly, though it's easy to see why. He will make an excellent administrator. Cidem1324 22:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # Tech has given good proof. Sounds like a good idea! EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 02:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *Why did the nominee vote for himself? :p 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) **I don't even know. A lot of people have been doing that lately, but meh. 00:59, 9/22/2011 **It's been a while :S I've forgotten exactly how it works. 01:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ***Haha, don't worry about it. I wasn't even going to do anything about it - not like one vote is going to swing consensus one way or the other. 01:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ****Wait so can nominees vote for themselves? I mean in Asperon's rollback nomination, he voted for himself. 01:53, 9/22/2011 *****I think that there is no point in them voting for themselves, but it doesn't hurt anything, and it really isn't something that we should be spending time fussing about. As I said, it isn't going to impact the outcome of the request. 01:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Example of how I could use admin rights (currently, asking someone else to do it for me, since I did it wrong): *I think this is a bit obvious xD 03:27, 9/23/2011 *Congratz on the ninja promotion :D 03:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Closing Statement * It's only been open for a couple of days, but it's pretty clear where this is going, and all of the active community is on board here. Rights granted. 04:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests